The fight for Touya: N vs Cheren
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Cheren and N are both in love with Touya and neither of the two want to give him up to the other. In this chapter of the 'The fight for' series it will be a battle vs. N and Cheren. Who will be the final victor?


Rain ticked against the window as it fell down the pitch black sky. The voices on the TV nearly audible because of it. Three teens watched at the screen as it played the series '_Good Pokémon Gone Bad'. _One was a year or two older than the other two. Yet, only one was watching the soap intently, clutching a pillow closer against him as the series came to its climax. The other two were staring hungrily at the young brunet between them. There was one problem though: The one who was sitting next to their lover. N wanted Touya all for himself, but that also counted for Cheren. Neither wanted to share _their_ Touya with the other.

"Ahh!" Touya gasped, making the other two to shock and ask "What's the matter?!" in union. The young brunet pouted while still looking at the screen, which was now showing an advertisement about the upcoming baseball game in Nimbasa City, and they were giving away free tickets. "It was getting exciting and now I have to wait for tomorrow to continue." The youngster said disappointed. "Oh, is that all?" The two other teens asked, again in union. They glared at each other afterwards. "You two can be so mean!" Touya huffed and raised himself from the couch.

"C'mon, Touya, it's just a soap opera. Those things that happen in there can't even happen in real life." Cheren said, shrugging and shaking his head. He wasn't really fond of soaps or anything of that sort. He rather read a good book… or stare at Touya's ass when he had the chance.

"Don't listen to him, Touya. I think the Pokémon who play in that soap are pretty cute. As long as they don't get abused that is." N said, disagreeing with Cheren. N was someone who enjoyed watching a soap opera once in a while. Especially when Touya crawled closer to him when he was afraid of something.

The green haired man and the black headed teen glared at each other behind Touya's back.

"Oh, well. Guess it can't be helped." Touya said smiling. "I'm going to make some snacks. You guys want some as well?" He asked and turned to face the other two, who immediately stopped glaring at each other. "Sounds good." Both said in union once again. "'kay!" The brunet disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the other two.

"Tch. No doubt Touya prefers me." N snarled at Cheren. "Humph! He is _my_ best friend so obviously, he likes me more!" Cheren snarled back at N. "Oh, really? You have no idea how to seduce him properly. You only disagree with him on everything he says. I at the other hand flatter him from time to time." N smirked. "At least, I'm not a moron that gets himself used as a pawn for someone else." Cheren retorted. "And another thing: Touya hates it when someone flatters him too much." The black haired teen smirked victorious. "News flash: Nobody likes someone who disagrees with him the entire time."

The two growled at each other.

"Hey guys, which do you prefer? Vanilla or chocolate pudding?" Touya called from the kitchen. "Vanilla's fine!" both teens answered back in union, this time getting really fed up with that. "Eh? But I wanted chocolate..." The brunet pouted.

By seeing that look on Touya's cute face, the two teenager's heart almost broke into pieces. "You know what? Chocolate's fine too. As long as you make it." Cheren said. N nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I agree!" He said. "Okaaay!" Touya smiled sweetly.

_God! He's so cute!_ The two thought.

N got up from the couch. "What're you up to?" Cheren asked suspicious. "You'll see." N smirked and made his way to the kitchen, where Touya was stirring in the pot of pudding.

"Oh, hey, N. Is something the matter?" Touya asked, not aware what was going to happen to him in about five minutes. "Hmm. Nothing really. But there is something I want to do." The older male said and wrapped his arms around the brunet's slim waist. "H-Hey! What're you doing?" The younger one asked surprised. N brought his lips closer to Touya's ear. "I want to grind into you." He said in a husky voice, pressing his already half-erected member against Touya's sensitive behind. "W-Wait, what?!"

In the living room, Cheren shocked and shot up from the couch. "Stay away from him!" He pushed N away from the shocked brunet. The green haired man didn't expect Cheren rushing in like him like a Donphan and fell on the hard floor.

"Ow! Why was that good for?!" He asked angry. "What were you trying to do with Touya, huh?!" Cheren asked on his turn. "I just wanted to tease him a little." N said, getting back up from the ground. "Tease him?! You wanted to fuck his butt! That's what!" Cheren yelled pissed. "Oh, like you don't want to!" N yelled back.

The two growled at each other again.

"Um, guys?" The two looked at Touya, who held two bowls of chocolate pudding in his hands. "Pudding's ready." He said. The other two stared at the brunet for a while.

N was the first one to move. "Ah, dear god! I can't hold it anymore!" He grabbed Touya forcefully by his shoulders. "I want to have you! Right now!" He shouted. "I told you to keep your hands off of him!" Cheren yelled and pulled at N's shirt.

All the pulling and pushing made the two bowls in Touya's hand to slip, and its contents spilled over the brunet's clothing, face and some slipped under his shirt. The two bowls broke into pieces when it made contact with the floor.

"Ahh!" Touya screamed and fell on the floor. The other two shocked. "Touya, are you alright?" Cheren asked. The youngster growled. "Look at what you two did! Now I'm all dirty and I just washed these clothes!" He complained. "I'm so sorry, Touya." N said, his head down. "Me too." Cheren said.

The brunet suddenly shuddered when some of the pudding dripped over one of his nipples. He had to bite his tongue to suppress a moan. But he couldn't prevent a "Hot!" slipping from his lips.

N caught on to this. "Touya, I'm really, really sorry. You made pudding especially for us and I ruined it. But, it would be a real waste if you wash it off right now." He kneeled down to the brunet's eye level and licked some of the pudding off Touya's neck. The younger one gasped, just like Cheren.

"Hmm. It would be a real waste." N said and pulled Touya's shirt over his head. "H-Hey! Wh-What're you doing?!" The brunet asked with big eyes. "Having your pudding, of course." N replied smiling.

The older teen moved down to the chocolate soaked nipple and started to lick it. The younger one moaned and a red color spread over his face. The strength in his arms failed on him and he let N push him against the floor.

Cheren looked down at the two with a beam red face. He himself got excited when he heard his best friend moaning and his face getting red. He heard Touya's breath getting faster. He saw his chest heaving up and down. He saw how he arched his back as N gently tugged at his nipple, moaning even harder. Something snapped inside of him.

"Move over!" He pushed N off of Touya, almost slamming the green haired man's face into a kitchen cabinet. Cheren took N's place and started to lick the brunet's other nipple. "Ahh! Cheren!" Touya moaned.

The black haired teen enjoyed it when his friend moaned his name. And he tasted so good as well. And not because of the pudding. This time, it was him sucking and tugging at the brunet's nipple.

N looked at the scene with an angry snarl on his lips. "Why you!" He tried to push Cheren away, but the stubborn teen refused to move away completely and only shoved away just a little. But that was enough for N to continue his actions on the nipple he was sucking on earlier on.

There were two young men on top of another young one, licking his nipples and the rest of the pudding off his body. Touya was powerless against the two young teens, who were hungrily devouring him. He could only moan as his voice didn't allow him anything else.

It was Cheren who unbuckled Touya's pants with one hand and slipped down in it to rub the brunet's member through the fabric of his boxers. The younger one jerked his hips up under the touch. "Ahh, Cheren! Hmm!" The brunet's breathing got even faster and his voice louder. Cheren smirked against Touya's skin as he continued to kiss up to his neck.

N didn't want to lose to Cheren and slid his hand under Touya's boxers, stroking the full length of the brunet's sensitive member. The young trainer arched his back violently, bucking his hips up even more, moaning even louder. "AHH!"

Cheren looked surprised at N, who smirked at the black haired teen in return. But, Cheren recovered fast and joined N in rubbing Touya's erected cock.

The two were fighting over the sensitive member and eventually, N removed Touya's pants and boxers together. The brunet gasped. "What're you doing?" He asked. "Like I said. I want to grind into you." N licked his lips off.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Cheren exclaimed and unbuckled his own belt. "That I ought to see!" N said and copied Cheren's actions with his own belt.

"W-Wait. You guys aren't planning..." Touya pushed himself up. "Oh, yes I am, my dear Touya." N said with a husky voice and moved behind the brunet. "So am I." Cheren said and spread the other trainer's legs.

"No, wait, you ca-! Ngh!" Touya felt how one of Cheren's fingers slid inside of him. Stretching his entrance. Not long after that, he felt how N's finger slid inside his behind. The two teens moved their fingers with a different rhythm. Cheren moved slower and more gentle. N was more aggressive. He was the first one to add another finger inside of Touya.

The brunet had to hold onto Cheren before he would collapse. The fingers went deeper inside of him, going faster, hitting his sweet spots. And the young one moaned. His delicious voice vibrated in Cheren's ear, who smirked.

N moved his fingers out and pulled Touya towards him, forcing him to let go of Cheren. The brunet felt how N slid inside of him. He screamed.

Touya felt hot and was very tight around N. But the green haired man loved the feeling that engulfed itself around his own arousal. "Hmm, Touya. You're so tight. Hmm." He moaned. "You feel so good!"

Cheren's head became red of anger and he spread the brunet's legs. "No, wait, Cheren. I'm not—Ahh!" Touya hit his head back against N's shoulder when he felt the black haired teen sliding inside of him. Cheren, too, moaned once inside of the tight brunet. "Well, I have to agree with this one, Touya. You sure are tight." He said, looking deeply into his friend's eyes.

The twosome began to make their way deeper inside of the young brunet. Their pleasurable screams and moans filled to kitchen. When Touya finally relaxed, the two moved deeper inside of him, going faster and harder when they pumped inside of him.

All that Cheren and N ever wanted was to make love to the person they both loved. And now was that moment. Both were literally screwing their lover till he couldn't even scream out loud anymore.

In a try to perk his voice up a notch, Cheren rubbed Touya's erection. Gently at first, but then rougher and in pace with his actions.

It worked since Touya began to scream in pleasure again. "I... I'm going... ahh! Can't... hold... ahh!" The brunet felt like he was about to burst. N thrusting inside of him from behind, Cheren at his front, both hitting his sweet spot over and over. He couldn't hold on long anymore and soon, whoever brought him over the top, he came, spilling his seed over Cheren's hand.

That was enough for the black haired teen to come as well. He thrust inside of the brunet one more time, and let his seed fill Touya up. Both youngsters moaned when Cheren came. Right after, N moaned too when he found his release.

The threesome collapsed on top of each other. Cheren was the first one to move and he got off of Touya, helping his friend to sit up in the process.

"That felt damn good." N, who still laid flat on the floor, said. "For once I agree with you." Cheren said. "Still. I think I was better." N said grinning. "Nah-ah. I defiantly was better than you!" Cheren disagreed. "Oh, really?" N turned towards Touya, who was busy cleaning his own sperm off his legs and thighs with a clean kitchen towel.

"Say, Touya. Which one of us was better?" N asked. "Huh? How should I know?" The brunet retorted. The other two looked dumbfounded at the other teen. "What do you mean 'How should I know'?! Where were you with your head when we were fucking you?" Cheren asked. "Obviously not with the date I have with Touko tonight. But, if you really want to know which one of you two is better, why don't you fuck each other then?" Touya suggested, making the other two to shock.

"Wait, what? What did you just say? Do you have a date... with Touko?!" N asked shocked. "Yeah. I was afraid it got canceled by the rain, but since it stopped, I guess it's still on." Touya smiled. "Don't the two of you know I'm dating her?" Touya asked, finished with pulling his clothes back on. "Not really, no." Both N and Cheren replied. "Oh, then you know now."

The doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be her already." Touya said and went for the front door. "Hey, wait! What are you gonna do?" Cheren asked. "After what just happened, I think I'm going to screw her." Touya smirked devilish.

When he opened the door, Touko jumped around his neck and kissed him. "Well, bye guys. Have fun together when I'm gone." He waved goodbye and left together with Touko.

The two remaining teens stared dumbfounded at the closed front door. Thinking that their lover wasn't so cute after all.

Winner of this battle: Touko!


End file.
